A Life Lost TRAD Ardastra
by Kwicklullaby
Summary: Après la guerre, Hermione disparaît soudainement. Pendant des années, ses amis la recherche, et finalement, elle est retrouvée. Mais elle n'a aucun souvenir de qui elle est ou du monde de la magie. Seul un homme peut l'aider à découvrir ce qui bloque son esprit, et cela ne lui plaît pas, pas du tout. /Petite histoire mignonne. Rating M pour langage et certains chapitres. TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Voilà ma toute première traduction, je remercie de tout coeur Ardastra pour m'avoir donné sa permission. Bien sûr, je vous conseille d'aller la lire dans sa version originale ( www . fanfiction s / 10281537 / 1 / A-life-lost)

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à J. et l'histoire à Ardastra, la traduction en revanche, m'appartient.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Snape n'est pas mort, l'épilogue n'existe pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

McGonagall arriva d'un pas pressé dans la pièce privée du Chaudron Baveur, rouge, mais avec un rare sourire.

-Nous l'avons trouvée !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Snape, qui avait attendu trop longtemps selon son propre jugement, probablement aux alentours de deux minutes, leva son regard du Daily Prophet pour le poser sur la seule femme qu'il pouvait appeler amie presque confortablement. Enfin, peut-être pas amie, mais une intéressante semi-connaissance, tout du moins.

-De qui parlez-vous Minerva ?, demanda-t-il en pliant doucement le journal, avant de le placer sur la table.

McGonagall sortit sa baguette et murmura quelques rapides incantations pour leur donner de l'intimité et se retourna vers Snape.

-Hermione ! Après l'avoir perdue pendant dix ans nous l'avons retrouvé dans un petit village de Suisse, où elle travaillait en tant que libraire, ce qui n'est pas une surprise. Ce qui était une surprise, en revanche, était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui elle est.

Snape essayait de paraître indifférent et le fit presque volontairement.

-Que voulez-vous dire, comment pourrait-elle ne pas savoir ?

-Elle croyait que son nom était Anna Carlsson et qu'elle est née et avait été élevée en Suisse, ainsi qu'elle était orpheline depuis son adolescence. Ses souvenirs fabriqués ont été fait si intelligemment, si habilement, qu'ils lui sont complètement intégrés.

-Comment a-t-elle été retrouvée ?, demanda Snape.

-C'était une pure coïncidence. Elle était à Gothenborg pour voir une pièce de théâtre et fût remarquée par un de ses anciens camarades, Neville Londubat. Il nous a contacté après lui avoir flanqué une sacré frousse. Apparemment elle avait également tout oublié sur le monde de la magie, car l'apparence d'un homme en robe de sorcier babillant à propos de Poudlard et de la façon dont elle a disparu après la Guerre , tout en essayant de la serrer dans ses bras, fit complètement paniquer la pauvre fille. Mais il l'a suivi après qu'elle se soit enfuie et il pût voir où elle résidait. J'y suis allée le jour d'après pour lui parler. Je lui ai montré quelques photos et lui ai raconté pour sa vie passée. Elle l'a beaucoup mieux pris que ce que j'aurais pensé et a accepté de revenir en Angleterre dans quelques jours pour voir si sa mémoire revient.

Snape était assis, silencieux pendant un moment pour voir où Minerva voulait en venir et pourquoi lui disait-elle tout cela. Elle ne continua pas, il devait lui demander.

-Et que fais-je dans cette histoire ? Le message du hibou disait que vous aviez besoin de mon aide et que vous comptiez sur ma bonne volonté ainsi que sur toutes les anciennes dettes que je vous dois.

McGonagall avait l'air un peu appréhensive et marcha vers une chaise près de Snape et s'y assit.

-J'ai une grande faveur à vous demander. Comme vous le savez, le retour d'un des grands héros de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort va susciter une grande frénésie. Quand elle a disparu, on ne pouvait lire que ça dans le journal pendant des mois, j'ai peur que ce ne soit bien pire là. Ce dont elle a besoin maintenant c'est de paix, de calme et surtout, le meilleur occlumence du royaume pour l'aider à retrouver ses souvenir et l'aider, nous aider, à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé il y a tant d'années.

Snape soupira et regarda McGonagall.

-Donc, vous attendez de moi que je lui rende visite et cherche dans son cerveau ?

-Non, pas vraiment, dit-elle, je veux qu'elle vienne habiter chez vous.

* * *

Voilà, l'histoire est mise en place. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, maintenant ou plus tard, pour que je puisse transmettre vos réactions à l'auteur original de cette fiction ;) Je posterais probablement le deuxième chapitre ce week-end.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de A Life Lost.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

_Zeugma_ : Ahah, non en effet ! Pas tout de suite en tout cas ;) Merci à toi pour ta review!

_Nanette45_ : La fiction originale comporte 15 chapitres pour le moment car elle n'est pas encore terminée! Pour mon rythme de publication, j'en parle en bas ;) Merci pour ta review!

_Frog38_ : Oh oui ça va l'être ! Merci pour ta review.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartien Rowling et l'histoire à Ardastra, je n'en suis que la traductrice !

Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

Snape s'assit, un grand verre de Whisky Pur-Feu à la main, fixant l'obscurité à travers sa fenêtre.

Après la guerre, il avait acquis un domaine très loin de toute forme de voisinage ou de communauté magique. Il n'avait jamais accepté la visite de qui que ce soit et personne ne savait où il habitait. Il avait prévu que cela resterait ainsi, de vivre dans une solitude lui permettant toujours d'être lui-même, où personne n'aurait d'attente envers lui ou de demande à lui faire.

Et maintenant, il avait accepté de laisser une fille, une ancienne élève plutôt embêtante, de venir et de rester avec lui. Il attestait la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait pour McGonagall dans des mesures égales à la puissance de persuasion de cette femme.

Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord sur le fait que cette maison puisse être la seule à laquelle il aurait pensé pour que Granger soit seule et invisible du monde de la magie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à en refaire partie.

Les elfes de maison ont été occupés toute la journée à préparer la chambre d'amis, inoccupée depuis qu'il avait emménagé. Apparemment, beaucoup de choses étaient nécessaires lorsqu'une invitée de sexe féminin venait, il avait juste demandé aux elfes de maison de s'en occuper et de ne surtout pas le déranger, sous aucun prétexte.

Après la guerre, il avait publié quelques articles scientifiques sur les antidotes qui étaient devenus son majeur intérêt après avoir survécu à une morsure de serpent qui avait injecté suffisamment de venin dans son corps pour tuer au moins une douzaine de sorciers. Mais être aux côtés de Voldemort durant autant d'années aurait rendu paranoïaque n'importe qui et Snape avait fait des expériences avec différents antidotes lorsque Voldemort était revenu à la vie. Mais il ne savait pas qu'ils marcheraient avant d'en avoir l'utilité. La preuve vint trois jours après lorsqu'il se réveilla à Sainte Mangouste dans un corps brûlé par le venin, mais étant apparemment toujours en vie.

Snape se releva et regarda la pendule de son grand-père dans un coin. La fille devrait arriver dans quelques heures au moyen d'un portoloin qu'il avait lui-même fabriqué. Snape jura, bût le reste de son Whisky Pur-Feu et s'en resservit un verre.

Hermione semblait inquiète et tourna la tête vers la femme âgée à ses côtés.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ma jolie, tout ira bien, vous retrouverez vos souvenirs bientôt et pourrez vivre votre vie à nouveau. Je ne vous aurais pas envoyée chez Severus si je ne pensais pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire pour vous.

McGonagall pressa la main d'Hermione et parti récupérer la pièce que Snape lui avait envoyé.

-Tenez simplement ceci dans votre main et cela vous emmènera où vous êtes supposée aller. Cela peut être un peu effrayant, car vous ne vous rappelez pas l'avoir déjà fait et ce n'est pas le moyen de transport le plus agréable, mais cela se termine vite.

Hermione acquiesça simplement et accepta la pièce que McGonagall lui tendait. Après un bref regard à la pendule, elle savait qu'il serait activé dans environ une minute et ferma ses doigts autour de la pièce. Un peu plus tôt, McGonagall avait expliqué exactement ce qu'il se passerait, mais cela ne l'avait pas rassuré comme c'était supposé le faire, au contraire.

Hermione se tourna vers McGonagall et la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

-Merci, Madame, je sais que vous avez affronté quelques problèmes pour mon bien, j'espère juste que cela en valait la peine.

McGonagall sourit et recula d'un pas.

-Appelez-moi Minerva, ma chère, et rappelez-vous que vous pouvez m'écrire à n'importe quel moment, les hiboux trouveront toujours un moyen de parvenir jusqu'à moi.

Juste au moment où McGonagall finissait son dernier mot, Hermione ressentit une attraction autour de son nombril et d'un seul coup, le monde entier tournait autour d'elle.

Hermione atterrit dans un bruit sourd et tomba en arrière sur un chemin de gravier. Elle reprit doucement son souffle et, avant même de s'asseoir, un visage apparût au-dessus d'elle. Un petit et inquiet elfe était debout et la regardait avec ses grands yeux et ses oreilles pointues.

-Est-ce que Missus(*) est okidoki ?

L'elfe se pencha, attrapa les mains d'Hermione et l'aida à se tenir droite à nouveau.

-Oui, je vais bien, j'aurais peut-être une bosse à l'arrière de la tête, mais à part ça, tout ce qui a été blessé est ma fierté.

Hermione toucha doucement l'arrière de sa tête et pouvait en effet sentir une bosse commencer à enfler.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Missus, le Maître va arranger ça rapidement, okidoki !

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'enthousiasme de l'elfe. Heureusement, elle en avait rencontré quelques-uns ces derniers temps et elle pouvait maintenant regarder la créature face à elle tout en restant calme. Le premier qu'elle avait rencontré lui avait apporté le petit-déjeuner dans la pièce que McGonagall lui avait prêté dans ses quartiers à Poudlard. Après avoir crié et sauté sur le lit (pour toute l'aide que cela pouvait apporter), McGonagall s'était précipité à l'intérieur pour la calmer et lui présenter un elfe larmoyant avant qu'il ne se frappe avec une chaussure. Quelque part dans la pagaille générale, Hermione réalisa que ces petites créatures devait être maniées plutôt délicatement, et s'est par la suite assurée de toujours se montrer polie lorsqu'elle en croisait un.

Pour la première fois, Hermione observa ce qui l'entourait. Elle se tenait sur le chemin menant à un plutôt grand manoir. Il dégageait une merveilleuse atmosphère médiévale, construite avec de grands blocs de pierre ciselés pour rentrer/aller dans les murs. Mais la lierre grimpant sur la façade extérieure et autour des fenêtres le rendait très accueillant. Autour du bâtiment principal, de petites maisons étaient éparpillées un peu plus loin. Hermione en déduit que cela avait dû être les résidences des domestiques, les écuries ainsi que les maisons pour les invités, bien que cela n'eusse pas l'air d'être utilisé à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

-Bien, dit Hermione. Je suppose que nous allons rencontrer le roi de ce château, donc.

Sa voix avait l'air beaucoup plus stable que ce qu'elle ressentait, sa bouche était sèche et elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait faire un trou et sauter hors de sa poitrine à n'importe quel moment.

L'elfe sourit et récupéra les valises qu'Hermione avait laissé tomber lors de sa chute plus que disgracieuse.

-Oui, Maîtresse, je être Norrie et je être contente de voir Missus, le Maître n'a jamais d'invités, vous la première !

-Oh, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Norrie, je suis Anna... Je veux dire Hermione, ou Anna. Bah, nous verrons bientôt qui je suis, j'espère.

Et avec ça, Hermione fit ses premiers pas en direction de la maison.

* * *

(*) Missus : Okay, j'ai eu vraiment du mal à comprendre ce terme. En anglais, ça signifie « bourgeoise, patronne », mais je ne trouve pas ces traductions appropriées, Hermione n'est pas la maîtresse de Norrie. Donc, je pense que c'est comme s'il prononçait mal « Miss », comme il ne parle pas très bien. Enfin, comme un elfe quoi. Si vous avez d'autres hypothèses, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Sinooon, je voulais publier deux chapitres par semaine pour cette fiction, mais je pars en vacances ce soir et ne reviens que fin août... Donc, je me tiendrais aux deux chapitres par semaine dès la fin des vacances. J'essaierais quand même d'en poster un la semaine prochaine pour vous faire patienter!

Merci de me lire/suivre/laisser des reviews, ça motive !

Dans le prochain chapitre : La fameuse rencontre entre Snape et Hermione!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Après deux semaines de vacances, comme promis, je vous mets en ligne le chapitre de la rencontre entre Snape et Hermione. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier le prochain, je pars en vacances tout le mois d'août sans interruption et probablement sans wifi... Mais j'en profiterais pour faire de la traduction et avoir quelques chapitres d'avance!

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

_Ricardoflo :_ Tant mieux ;) Merci pour ta review!

_Zeugma_ : Ouaip, la scène tant attendue arrive! Ahaha, je pense que ce chapitre te surprendra. Merci à toi pour ta review!

**Disclaimer** : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à Rowling et l'histoire à Ardastra.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Snape entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.

La voix excitée de Norrie traversait le couloir et portait jusque dans la librairie où Snape avait trouvé refuge. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il était habitué à pouvoir être tranquille à tout moment dans sa propre maison, assuré qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que les elfes de maison pouvant le voir et ils ne le jugeraient sous aucun prétexte. Maintenant, le monde extérieur rentrait en compte une nouvelle fois.

Pour la première en étant chez lui, il devait penser à la manière dont il voulait être perçu. Il avait toujours une coquille extérieure à mettre en place lorsqu'il se retrouvait au milieu d'autres personnes et cela incluait une petite incantation qu'il mettait en place à chaque fois qu'il avait une discussion avec d'autres personnes que des partenaires de travail. C'était le même sort, bien que modifié, qui éloignait les Moldus et les sorciers de sa propriété et faisait croire à chaque personne avec laquelle il avait à traiter qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt à rester près de lui plus que nécessaire. Les employés au magasin ne donnaient pas dans le bavardage inutile et les personnes qui le reconnaissaient dans la rue acquiesçaient simplement avant de s'en aller précipitamment pour conclure leurs propres affaires.

Snape se rendit compte que dans les limites de sa propre maison, même si elle était plutôt grande, ce sort en particulier pourrait causer plus de problèmes qu'il en valait la peine. Granger ressentirait qu'elle devait rester loin de lui et pourrait sentir qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste cachée dans sa chambre tout le temps. C'était peut-être une pensée plaisante, mais elle était là pour obtenir son aide et elle devra lui faire confiance si elle devait lui ouvrir son esprit comme un paysage sans limite dans laquelle il pourrait errer selon sa volonté.

Snape souhaitait que cette épreuve soit terminée le plus vite possible pour qu'il puisse retourner à sa vie en solitaire, donc tout ce qui devait être fait pour que cette fille soit coopérative, devait être fait. Pendant une seconde, il pensa que, peut-être, il devrait essayer de sourire, mais réprima cette pensée avec un souffle méprisant.

Snape entendit Norrie monter les escaliers avec le bagage et pensa que le moment où il devrait rencontrer la fille serait un peu repoussé. Mais ensuite il entendit un tout petit frappement à la porte.

Hermione prit une profonde respiration avant de frapper à la porte de la librairie, où Norrie lui avait informé qu'y serait son Maître.

Une seconde plus tard, une profonde et grondante voix annonça qu'elle pouvait entrer. Hermione ressentit une forme d'appréhension, mais rassembla tout le courage qu'elle possédait et ouvrit la porte.

Là, dans la pièce sombre avec des rayons de bibliothèques contre chaque mur allant jusqu'à cinq mètres de haut, était assis un homme dans un grand fauteuil devant une cheminée. Ses traits sombres étaient accentués d'autant plus que toute la lumière venait de derrière lui. Il ressemblait à un sceptre sombre et menaçant la regardant comme si elle avait été prise au piège.

Puis, il se redressa de sa chaise et Hermione arrêta de respirer. Debout, il était encore plus intimidant que ce qu'elle pensait. Habillé de noir, avec des cheveux couleur corbeau lui arrivant aux épaules et des yeux qui ressemblaient à deux lacs noirs, il paraissait tout droit sortit d'une nouvelle de Poe (*).

Hermione marcha doucement vers lui et tendit sa main qui tremblait librement vers Snape.

-Monsieur Snape, je suis Miss Granger, ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Snape avança de quelques pas et saisit la main d'Hermione. Après quelques instants où il la regardait presque surpris, la rendant encore plus mal à l'aise, il dit :

-Eh bien, eh bien, Granger, je sais que vous ne vous rappelez pas de moi, mais je me souviens de vous. Je suppose que je devrais vous faire visiter ma maison. J'espère que vous vous y sentirez comme chez vous pour la, espérons-le, brève période que vous passerez ici. S'il y a la moindre chose que vous souhaitez, demandez-le simplement à Norrie, il est instruit à être sûr que vous ayez tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

Sur ces mots, il retourna à son siège, se rassit, récupéra un verre au liquide ambré qu'il sirota doucement en regardant les flammes.

Hermione sentit qu'elle venait d'être congédiée avec aussi peu de gentillesse que possible, mais pouvait supporter cet indice. Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce et, alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle, elle vit un Norrie tout sourire qui l'attendait avec sa valise au bas des escaliers qui conduisaient à sa chambre.

-Venez, Missus, je vais montrer les quartiers de Missus maintenant, dit-il et il monta les escaliers.

Hermione le suivit à une allure lente, relâchant son souffle, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avoir retenu.

Snape s'appuya sur le dossier du fauteuil et soupira. Juste avant qu'Hermione ne rentre, il avait décidé d'être plaisant, ou au moins courtois, avec elle, mais aussitôt qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, toutes ses bonnes intentions étaient parties par la fenêtre. Il avait, bien sûr, intellectuellement réalisé qu'elle ne serait plus l'embêtante gamine de dix-sept ans, miss je-sais-tout, qu'elle était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Mais il avait eu une sorte de choc que devant lui se tienne, à la place de la fille qu'il connaissait, une femme avec des courbes plus que plaisantes, ses cheveux, autrefois indisciplinés, rassemblés en une épaisse tresse, et sur son visage, la plus sensuelle bouche qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

Snape n'était pas aussi opposé à la compagnie féminine que ce qui était largement connu. Mais à chaque fois que le besoin se présentait, il s'est engagé dans un arrangement mutuellement bénéfique avec quelqu'un qui souhaitait autant que lui que leurs rapports demeurent cachés. C'était souvent des femmes mariées ou bien des veuves dont les héros de guerre étaient un point sensible. Ces relations étaient sans émotion, de son côté du moins, mais était tout ce dont il avait eu besoin. Satisfaction physique et pas d'implication émotionnelle.

L'apparence d'Hermione avait bouleversé la partie primitive de lui qui avait décidé qu'il la désirait.

Donc, au lieu de demander comment elle allait et si le voyage par portoloin s'était bien passé, il avait dit aussi peu que possible et la rejeta sans un second regard. Le premier ayant été trop long et intense de toute façon.

Maintenant, il était seul et avait beaucoup de temps pour se réprimander d'avoir agis si durement à l'égard d'Hermione alors que c'était contre-productif pour ce qu'il avait à faire et qu'il souhaitait finir aussi vite que possible. Il devait briser les barrières de son esprit qui contenait ses anciens souvenirs pour qu'il puisse la renvoyer avant qu'elle ne perturbe un peu plus sa vie.

* * *

Alors... Vous avez aimé ?

Je ne sais pas vous, mais personnellement, cette scène me fait penser à la scène de la bibliothèque dans Jane Eyre (Charlotte Brontë) entre Jane et Rochester!

(*) : Petit rappel au cas où, Edgar Allan Poe = Un grand auteur américain du 19ème siècle, bien connu pour ses nouvelles un peu étranges ... Je vous le conseille si vous ne connaissez pas !

Merci de me lire, merci aussi à ceux qui me suivent ou qui me laissent des reviews ;)

Bonnes vacances à tous et à bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjouuuur !

Et voilà, je suis rentrée de vacances, bouuuh. Ca doit être la rentrée pour un certains d'entre vous non ? Si c'est le cas, bonne chance ;)! Bon, je vous autorise à me jeter des pierres, je n'ai quasiment pas traduit du mois. Mais, ça ne change rien, je vais travailler, promis, et vous aurez vos deux chapitres par semaine. Le lundi et le jeudi probablement.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

_Zeugma_ : Ouaip, mais il en prend pour son grade un peu dans ce chapitre. Merci qui ? Merci Hermione ! Merci à toi pour ta review!

_Hannah_ : La suite est là ! Merci pour ta review!

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à Rowling et la fiction à Ardastra.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione pénétra dans la chambre dans laquelle elle resterait tant qu'elle serait une invitée dans la maison de Snape. Elle regarda autour d'elle et la trouva plutôt plaisante, finalement. Les autres pièces qu'elle avait vu pour le moment étaient sombres et peu meublées, si ce n'est pas du tout.

Cette chambre avait des murs d'un jaune clair avec de blancs ornements. Un immense lit trônait contre un mur, on aurait dit que des branches avaient été contraintes de faire la base et les colonnes de lit qui se tendaient vers le haut formaient une sorte de voûte au-dessus du lit, il avait du vert clair et du doré comme palette de couleurs, le rendant ressemblant à un jardin secret.

Une grande armoire, deux tables de chevet, une table de toilette et un large canapé dans le même schéma de couleur complétaient l'allure "conte de fée".

Norrie bondit jusqu'à une des tables de chevet et, plutôt fièrement, dit :

-J'ai trouvé un livre Moldu pour Missus!

Il montra du doigt un livre épais reposant sur la table de chevet aux côtés d'une chandelle dorée et décorée.

Hermione y marcha et prit le livre qui rendait Norrie si rayonnant. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire pour elle-même, en partie grâce à l'hilarité de Norrie, mais aussi parce que l'ouvrage qu'elle regardait était les travaux rassemblés de Dorothy Parker, son auteur/poète préférée. C'était étrange comme une chose aussi insignifiante mais familière peut rendre n'importe qui moins anxieux. Hermione sentait qu'elle n'était pas ici pour le plus plaisant des séjours, mais qu'elle irait bien malgré tout.

Aussi loin qu'elle puisse se rappeler, elle avait toujours eu le sentiment que quelque chose manquait, un peu comme le genre de sensation que vous avez lorsque vous voyez quelque chose du coin de l'oeil, mais quand vous vous tournez pour voir ce qu'il y a, il n'y a rien. Peut-être avait-elle toujours ressentit que sa vie était un mirage.

Hermione n'était pas le genre de personne qui avait beaucoup d'amis, en y repensant, elle n'avait que quelques connaissances, personne de vraiment proche. Elle s'était toujours reposée sur les livres pour lui tenir compagnie, pour l'emmener au gré des aventures, pour lui montrer ce qu'était la romance et pour la faire rire.

Mais maintenant, elle réalisa qu'elle était au milieu de sa propre aventure. Elle supposa que la réaction normale à toutes ces circonstances aurait été de paniquer complètement. Mais à la place, elle avait l'impression qu'une lumière s'était allumée à l'intérieur d'elle, maintenant, sa vraie vie pourrait vraiment commencer.

Tellement de fois lorsqu'elle lisait ses livres de fantaisie préférés elle espérait qu'ils soient vrais. Que derrière chaque façade soit caché un monde de magie, de vampires, d'aliens, de dragons. Oh, elle devra demander s'il y avait des dragons, elle l'espérait. Maintenant, c'était devenu réel et elle avait, d'une certaine façon, sa place dans ce monde caché.

Donc, maintenant, le seul problème qu'elle sentait vraiment qu'elle avait, était que la seule personne qui pouvait possiblement l'aider à aller dans ce monde, apparaissait être un trou du cul.

McGonagall l'avait prévenue, elle avait dit que Snape était un homme difficile et que pendant presque toute sa vie, une personne ou une autre l'avait abusé, utilisé ou tiré profit de lui. N'importe qui pouvait être méfiant des autres après ça. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour agir comme un con, pensa Hermione.

Cette attitude combinée à une voix et une expression sombres le rendait encore plus intimidant. Hermione avait quitté leur bref entretien se sentant bizarre, il ne paraissait pas familier, mais sa voix semblait avoir une connexion directe avec ses terminaisons nerveuses. Cela devait être parce que quelque chose en elle l'avait reconnu, que cela pourrait-il être d'autre ?

Avec un audible "pop", Norrie apparu devant Hermione.

-Missus avoir faim ? Missus manger le dîner avec le Maître à sept heures, mais si Missus avoir faim, Norrie peut faire quelques en-cas.

Hermione sourit au petit elfe de maison et secoua la tête.

-Non, merci Norrie. Je viens juste de terminer le repas de midi, mais c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part de demander.

Le visage de Norrie devint tout sourire.

-J'aime beaucoup Missus, Missus être très gentille !

Et sur ces mots, Norrie disparût une nouvelle fois.

Hermione rit silencieusement. Ces créatures qui lui avaient donné la plus grande peur de sa vie en premier lieu, arrivaient maintenant à ramener un sourire sur son visage.

Donc, dîner à sept heures, cela allait être intéressant. Hermione commença à déballer quelques habits qu'elle avait rapporté. Si Snape allait s'habiller de manière menaçante, Hermione n'allait pas aller dîner dans les sandalettes et robes d'été délavées dans lesquels elle venait juste de le rencontrer.

* * *

Au fait, j'ai faillis oublier ! Je vais commencer à publier la traduction d'une autre fiction à partir de demain, si ça vous intéresse! C'est une Hermione/Snape, drôle et légère, je vous laisse le résumé :

Hermione et le Professeur Snape adoptent des jumeaux par inadvertence et ne sont pas autorisés à les élever séparément.

Merci encore pour les reviews que vous me laissez, ça fait chaud au coeur!

A bientôt!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous!

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

_Zeugma_ : Merci pour ta review! Ouaip, Hermione va bien lui montrer qu'elle n'est plus une petite fille...

**Disclaimer** : Potter appartient à Rowling, l'histoire à Ardastra

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était sept heures moins une lorsque Snape regarda l'horloge. Il avait décidé qu'Hermione serait en retard pour qu'il ait quelque chose dont il pourrait être ennuyé. Se sentir de mauvaise humeur et n'avoir rien à blâmer pour ça était toujours très irritant. Quelqu'un ne respectant pas les horaires ou les règles l'avait toujours égayé. Attraper des élèves après l'heure du coucher, faisant exploser des choses, ou juste se mettant dans le pétrin, avait été son aspect favori de son métier de professeur. Toute la colère et le stress du reste de sa vie s'envolaient un instant lorsqu'il hurlait après un élève, enlevait des points à sa maison, ou lui donnait une retenue. Bien sûr, ces sentiments revenaient toujours, mais pour un court instant il pouvait les laisser s'échapper.

Au moment où l'heure allait passer à sept, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit.

Snape sentit son souffle se couper dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit ce qui se tenait devant lui. Hermione portait une tenue moldue, de ce qu'il lui semblait. Mais d'une certaine façon, cela ne pouvait le déranger. Il fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête et en vint à la conclusion que la jeune fille devait être âgée d'au moins 25 ans maintenant et lui la regardant comme un affamé pouvait être socialement inapproprié, mais au moins elle était une adulte, cela devait compter pour quelque chose, pas vrai ?

Hermione portait une robe noire soyeuse qui semblait avoir été créée uniquement pour elle. Elle avait un modeste décolleté sur le devant, mais le décolleté plongeant dans son dos laissait voir une délicieuse quantité de peau. La robe révélait son corps de la manière la plus alléchante possible, chaque partie de son corps donnait envie d'être touchée. Adulte, en effet, c'était ce à quoi une femme était supposée ressembler, formes rondes et courbes généreuses à tous les bons endroits.

La bouche de Snape devint sèche et il se leva rapidement pour accueillir Hermione.

-J'espère que vous avez trouvé votre chambre acceptable Mademoiselle, je vous en prie asseyez-vous.

Snape pointa une chaise au bout opposé de la table. La table elle-même était assez grande pour qu'aucune conversation ne soit possible entre les deux.

Hermione regarda Snape et décida de rassembler son courage. Rien ne serait accompli s'ils n'essayaient pas de se parler. Elle se pencha et porta la chaise qu'elle porta directement à quelques mètres de Snape avant de s'asseoir.

-J'espère que c'est bon, je préférerais apprendre à vous connaître. Et je voudrais commencer par vous remercier pour avoir accepté de m'aider. Minerva m'a assuré que je ne pourrais pas être entre de meilleures mains.

Snape eut un rire moqueur.

-Eh bien, c'est une question de point de vue, je suppose. Mais je ne fais pas de fausse modestie, je suis plutôt d'accord. Si je ne suis pas capable de vous aider, personne ne le pourra.

Hermione se gela et eut l'air inquiet pour un instant.

-Eh bien, j'espère que vous le pourrez, je peux sentir qu'il me manque quelque chose et vivre ma vie en ne connaissant qu'une partie de moi-même, de qui je suis vraiment, me paraît insupportable.

Hermione baissa le regard vers ses mains posées sur sa cuisse et commença à triturer une bague sur un de ses doigts.

Snape l'évalua du regard et prit une profonde respiration.

-Je fais rarement des promesses, Miss Granger, mais je vais en faire une maintenant, je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. J'ai vécu la plus grande partie de ma vie à renier ou à cacher la personne que j'étais, je peux comprendre que vous souhaitiez récupérer votre vie. Mais ce que je ne peux promettre est que je vais réussir.

Hermione leva son regard vers Snape, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera, je suis tellement reconnaissante que vous essayiez, c'est tout ce que j'espérais.

Hermione posa rapidement une de ses mains sur une de Snape qui reposait sur la table avant de la reposer sur sa cuisse.

Snape eut l'impression que quelque chose avait brûlé en lui et n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire ou quoi dire. Heureusement, à ce moment précis, Norrie se hâta dans la pièce avec les plats qu'il posa avant de remettre rapidement la table pour que l'assiette, les couverts et le vers d'Hermione soient en face d'elle à sa nouvelle place en un instant.

Norrie regarda Hermione, plein d'espoir.

-Moi espère que Missus aime le poulet.

Sur ces mots il ouvrit les couvercles. Une agréable odeur se dégagea de chacun de ces plats et après un bref acquiescement de Snape, Hermione sourit à Norrie et entama le repas avec appétit.

Toute conversation fût suspendue pendant le repas, au plus grand soulagement de Snape. Mais il s'était attendu à ce que le silence soit aussi maladroit que ses conversations le sont d'habitude, mais il se sentait étrangement calme et à l'aide. Ce qui était des plus curieux.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à lundi prochain !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis fière de moi! Pour l'instant j'arrive à tenir mes promesses et le rythme de publication, youhou! (bon faut pas le dire mais sur cette fiction je passe mes lundi soirs et mes mercredi soirs à traduire un nouveau chapitre parce que je n'arrive pas à prendre de l'avance... chut.)

Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre, un grand rapprochement pour nos deux personnages, j'espère que vous allez aimer!

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

_Zeugma_ : Il bave un peu trop en effet! La voilà ton avancée ;) Merci pour ta review!

**Disclaimer** : HP appartient à Rowling, la fiction à Ardastra.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le soleil se couchait et Hermione se préparait pour aller se coucher. Elle se sentait un peu mieux que lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans cette maison. Snape avait difficilement été bavard au dîner et après s'était excusé pour aller vérifier quelques potions qui brassaient dans son laboratoire de travail.

Mais il avait paru plus relaxé, ce qui l'avait fait se détendre également. Quand elle l'avait vu la première fois, il l'avait terrifiée, mais maintenant elle avait l'impression que c'était exactement la façon dont il souhaitait que les gens réagissent et que quelque chose d'autre se cachait sous la surface. Bon, ce ne serait certainement pas un affectueux nounours, mais moins un spectre intimidant, finalement.

Hermione alla jusqu'à son lit, prit le livre sur la table de nuit, s'enfonça dans ses oreillers et l'ouvrit. Pendant environ une heure, elle lut et gloussa, Parker était la plus drôle poétesse qu'Hermione connaissait et bien que ses écrits soient rarement, si tant est qu'ils l'aient été, optimistes, ils étaient hilarants dans leur noirceur. Après ça, Hermione s'assoupit, rêvant de dragons, d'elfes et de grands hommes sombres à la voix séductrice.

Snape regardait les étoiles à travers une fenêtre ouverte dans sa bibliothèque. Toutes les potions devant être livrées cette semaine étaient emballées et étiquetées pour être envoyées le lendemain. Il allait être libre pour travailler avec Hermione pendant quelques jours jusqu'à ce qu'il ait à commencer une nouvelle fournée d'Essence de Dictame et un lot de Poussoss.

Snape soupira et s'appuya contre le cadre fenêtre. Sa vie avait été complètement chamboulée et de manière inattendue en moins de 48 heures. Mais la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Minerva n'aurait pas pu se terminer d'une autre manière. Il lui devait beaucoup trop pour ne pas céder à la première requête qu'elle ne lui avait jamais demandé. Il détestait l'admettre, mais sans son insistance sur le fait qu'il devrait être actif et commencer à vivre pour de vrai après sa guérison miraculeuse, il aurait probablement passé ses journées dans une pièce recluse avec plus de Whisky-Pur-Feu dans son corps que ce qui est humainement possible d'ingérer. Snape était un fils d'alcoolique, il savait qu'étant donné les circonstances, cela aurait été un chemin très facile pour s'échapper du monde pour lui aussi. Mais cette embêtante femme l'avait enquiquiné et enquiquiné et avant même qu'il le sache, elle l'avait présenté à ses futurs associés et à aux éditeurs de magazines pour lesquels il écrirait. Minerva était une plaie quatre-vingt-dix-sept pourcents du temps, mais il avait beaucoup de choses dont il pourrait la remercier.

Tout d'un coup, un cri perça le silence. Beaucoup d'années à agir par instinct avait aiguisées les réflexes de Snape et avant même qu'il ait enregistré ce qui se passait il était debout avec sa baguette en face de lui prêt à se battre contre ce qui pouvait arriver. Cependant, cela lui prit un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement. Ici, dans sa propre maison, éloigné du monde, il n'avait jamais eu à avoir cette position d'attaque et cela paraissait étranger. C'était possiblement la première fois que se lancer dans un combat ne paraissait pas naturel. Le cri continuait et semblait si angoissé que Snape se sentit légèrement essoufflé en courant dans les escaliers en direction de la provenance du bruit.

Snape ouvrit brutalement la porte de la chambre qu'Hermione occupait en ce moment et jeta un regard au lit.

Hermione lui tournait le dos et s'entortillait et se retournait emmêlée dans les couvertures, mais ensuite s'arrêta soudainement de bouger. Le cri s'effaça pour laisser place à des sanglots et Snape réalisa que le hurlement d'Hermione l'avait réveillée.

Snape s'approcha du lit, se sentant inquiet, il avait parlé à beaucoup de serpentards pleurant à Poudlard, mais ils étaient des enfants. Réconforter une adulte n'était pas dans son habitude. Lorsqu'il atteignit le lit, il essaya d'atteindre avec hésitation l'épaule d'Hermione et la tapota maladroitement. Hermione encore plongée à moitié dans son cauchemar se retourna et remarqua Snape. Une demi-seconde plus tard, elle avait ses bras autour de son cou et sanglotait contre sa poitrine

Snape était abasourdi et immobile et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire, mais décida finalement que se tenir droit avec les bras le long du corps pendant qu'une jolie femme avait ses bras autour de lui, pleurant comme si son coeur venait juste d'être mit en pièces était un peu trop réservé, même pour lui. Gentiment il leva sa main et la mit dans ses cheveux, les caressant avec douceur, l'autre bras serpentant autour de son dos pour que sa main repose juste au-dessus de sa hanche.

Ils étaient restés dans cette position pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que les sanglots d'Hermione commencent à mourir et cinq autres pour qu'elle recommence à respirer normalement.

D'un coup, Snape pouvait sentir Hermione se tendre et il relâcha son étreinte. Hermione recula d'un pas, les yeux baissés et s'éclaircit la gorge nerveusement.

-Je suis désolée Mr Snape, je ne voulais pas me jeter comme ça sur vous et je ne sais même pas si j'avais compris que c'était vous pour être honnête. Mais c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un de ces cauchemars et je pense qu'il m'a secoué plus que d'habitude.

Snape baissa le regard vers Hermione qui s'écroula, assise, sur le lit et il avança d'un pas pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je vous demande à propos de quoi était le cauchemar ?

Hermione commença à triturer ses doigts et prit une profonde respiration.

-Je ne suis pas sûre, en fait, c'est plus des flash et cette horrible sensation que je suis sur le point de mourir et après ça, tout ce que j'entends est un cri et quand je me réveille je sais que c'est le mien.

Snape y réfléchit et fronça légèrement des sourcils.

-Eh bien, quoi que ce soit, je le verrai bientôt. Quand je vais ouvrir votre esprit, tout va être ouvert pour un examen approfondi. Rien ne me sera caché, j'espère que vous le réalisez. Si j'étais à votre place, j'aurai sûrement opté pour une longue vie d'ignorance plutôt qu'avoir un étranger cherchant dans mon cerveau.

Hermione leva la tête et arrêta de jouer avec ses doigts. Elle regarda Snape dans les yeux et eut un petit sourire triste sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une option pour moi, j'ai besoin de retourner dans la vie que je suis supposée avoir, parce qu'honnêtement, maintenant, je n'en ai pas. Et je vous fais confiance, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est vrai.

Snape prit une seconde, se leva, marcha doucement vers la porte et se tourna vers Hermione lorsqu'il atteignit la poignée.

-Avoir la confiance de quelqu'un est rare pour moi, j'espère que je prouverai qu'elle n'est pas mal placée.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! A jeudi !


End file.
